monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Erubetie
Erubetie is one of the Four Heavenly Knights in Monster Girl Quest. She is a collective consciousness of approximately ten thousand women whom she has absorbed throughout her life, pulled together by one iron will. As a master manipulator of water, she can expand her own body to create highly damaging whirlpools, regenerate her own body, divide into countless clones, shape and mold melee weapons (such as changing her hand into a spear), or even transform herself into a nuclear bomb as a last ditch effort, and is also capable of using the ultimate defensive water time-space technique Aqua Pentagon. She is extremely notorious for her high damage output capabilities, such as her Melt Storm attack which does a whopping damage of 1,500 which will one-shot Luka (in both battles, if he does not have the proper guarding tools) with no indication prior to its use. However, unlike Luka nor Granberia, Erubetie is never shown using water for evasive purposes. Although she has not displayed it, Erubetie is possibly capable of teleportation, but has displayed telepathy, like the other Heavenly Knights and Alice. Personality For most of the game, Erubetie is embittered over humanity’s pollution of water, drastically reducing the slime population and possible areas to live in the process, and it was for this reason she coveted the title of Monster Lord to take vengeance on humans. She will kill them without mercy, sense or thought. Erubetie despises them so much that she even attempted to kill Luka, the only human present within her vicinity at the time, by transforming herself into a nuclear bomb that threatened the whole Monster Lord’s Castle, if not the entire Hellgondo Continent, while completely disregarding the lives of her fellow monsters. According to her Monsterpedia entry, Erubetie used to want to live with humans in peace but the numerous beings inside her may have confused her. After interacting with Luka, she has a change of heart and works towards coexistence with humans. Under most circumstances, Erubetie portrays herself as calm and stoic, though when angered she acts with fervor and can be irrational. Furthermore, she is a recluse and a loner and often keeps to herself, as she does not appear in Chapter 1 (having “shut herself” in Undine's Spring). Despite her reclusive nature she is Undine's closest friend. Biography Background Though originally a Slime, through her life Erubetie absorbed over 10,000 slime spirits and other monsters, keeping them under control with her iron will. Most willingly fused with Erubetie, but there are some who were attacked and taken by force. This eventually meant that she technically couldn't be called a Slime monster any longer. Any males she absorbed were dissolved into food instead of being incorporated. Erubetie took part in the Monster Lord coronation battle royale. She tied for third when she and Tamamo knocked each other out, leaving Granberia and Alice as the final combatants. Out of the five contenders, Erubetie and Alice were the only ones who truly desired to be Monster Lord. Afterwards, Erubetie became one of the Four Heavenly Knights under Alice. Chapter 1 Erubetie is mentioned by Tamamo, right after Alma Elma returns to the Monster Lord's Castle to report her "defeat" by Luka during his voyage to Sentora. Alma Elma asks Tamamo where Erubetie is, and Tamamo replies that Erubetie “shut herself” in Undine's Spring. Chapter 2 When Luka first arrives at Undine's Spring, a voice rings out to discourage him from entering. Despite this, Luka proceeds and eventually encounters Erubetie, who aims to kill him by attacking him with powerful skills in rapid succession. However, Undine stops her second attack from hitting Luka using Aqua Pentagon, as he caught the interest of the water spirit due to his bond with her fellow Spirits; Sylph and Gnome. Erubetie decides to leave, letting Undine deal with the human. In the Monster Lord’s Castle, she fights Luka after Alma Elma and Tamamo, but unlike them, she won’t tutor him nor show any mercy; both of them play dumb and laugh. During their fight, there are several points of dialogue; to the slimes, “coexistence” means being driven out of their homes time and again as humans pollute the bodies of water where they live. Luka says they don’t realize the harm they’re doing, but Erubetie cuts him off, saying that she’ll make humans realize it by turning that same pain and terror back upon them. At the next opportunity, Luka asks her if she’s ever appealed to the humans directly – they aren’t fools, and many will sympathize if she’ll just plead her case. She accuses him of being a hypocrite, coming here in the name of peace with weapons drawn; he fires back that she’s no better, playing the victim while leaping to violent solutions rather than using reason. She looked down on humanity from the beginning, never once thinking to approach them on equal footing. Luka knows a human just like her, blinded by his loathing of monsters; by his own admission, that man hated monsters because he feared them, and that meant he could never understand them. Erubetie says she’s fine with that, even as Luka tries to show her that inflicting greater terror on humans will only push them farther away. She can’t forgive what humanity has done to her people; she has to retaliate; Luka vows that if that’s the case, he’ll always be there standing in her way. When being pushed back, she quickly divides in order to attack from all angles. Unlike Kitsune and her Clone Jutsu which produces illlusinary clones, the Erubetie triplets are both real and connected to each other; when Luka defeats one, another one sprouts in its place. Salamander chimes in and tells Luka that he has to defeat all of them simultaneously. Salamander asks him why he picked up the sword, and Luka replies that it was to fix Erubetie’s mistakes. Using determination to strengthen his connection to fire, he uses Purgatory Flame he is able to defeat the triplets with Vaporizing Rebellion Sword. Being defeated by the very thing she despised, Erubetie clings onto Luka and transforms into a nuclear bomb, which can potentially wipe out the continent and all its inhabitants. An alarmed Alma Elma and Tamamo demand her to stop while Luka persuades her as she’s merely throwing both of their lives away, and by trampling on the lives of other monsters, she’ll be no better than humanity. Realizing her intentions are senseless, she stops her attack, seeing how pointless their fight is; if they killed each other, no one would benefit at all. Luka then proposes an alternative solution: maybe humans can set aside unpolluted zones for Erubetie and the slimes to live in. Erubetie says she’s not expecting too much from humans, but stands down. After Luka rebels against Goddess Ilias and she announces that the Monster Lord’s Castle will become a “second Remina” and leaves, Erubetie reports that angels and chimeras have begun to lay siege on the castle; the monsters have moved in to intercept but it is too much for them. Chapter 3 Erubetie was then tasked to protect humans and take them to refuge at Undine's Spring. When Luka arrives, he is surprised to find Erubetie looking after them, but she assures that she is only protecting them because everyone is doomed without the humans. An Alice in her child-like body then asks Erubetie for a report on the condition of the Monster Lord's Castle, but the Queen Slime fails to recognize her Monster Lord, much to Alice's chagrin. After apologizing, Erubetie reports that Alma Elma is repairing the castle's defenses, Tamamo is analyzing the discs Luka and Alice found in Promestein's laboratory in Remina, and Granberia is resting. When Luka asks for Salamander, Erubetie points to the fire spirit shivering under a blanket. However, before Luka can reconnect with Salamander, the group suddenly feels a dark atmosphere; poison miasma in the spring, beginning to effect most of the humans and slimes. Slime Bess reveals to have thrown magic mercury into the lake, having planned to betray Erubetie and was promised the title of Queen Slime by Black Alice. Alice quickly orders Erubetie to evacuate everyone from the lake while Luka deals with the traitor. After defeating her, Erubetie reports that the evacuation was successful, with no unfortunate deaths. As she laments on how someone could have betrayed her, Luka responds that not everyone shares the same ideals, but is interrupted when he hears an attack aimed for Erubetie, prompting him to push her out of the way. Erubetie questions his motives for protecting her and states that the attack would merely have phased through her body, but the attacker's voice rings out and says that Erubetie would have died by the attack. The attacker then makes herself known: Amphisbaena, one of the Next Dolls created by Promestein and designed to kill Erubetie. The Queen Slime then tries to counterattack, but Amphisbaena cuts her; Erubetie notices that the dismembered slime does not pool back to her, but merely dissolves into nothingness. Amphisbaena explains that her attacks are vibration, made to destroy slime cells. Erubetie then tries to attack by restraining Amphisbaena, but she tells her that her efforts are suicide when the slime is easily blown off, and explains that her armor is built to vibrate as well. Erubetie is forced to dodge Amphisbaena's relentless assault; Luka and Alice try to jump in to help, but are blocked by Throne Eggiel. Once Luka and Alice manage to defeat the angel, they jump in to support the struggling Erubetie. Knowing that she is outnumbered and does not want to be damaged, Amphisbaena withdraws. Erubetie then thanks Luka for his help, but blames herself for the crisis in the spring; Luka tells her that she can't blame herself for everything. Moving past that, when Luka tries to reconnect with Salamander, Erubetie leaves to move the humans and slimes to Plansect Village. After Luka and Alice gather data on holy energy from the Sealed Sinner’s Prison and returns to the Monster Lord’s Castle to discuss a strategy, Erubetie offers Luka jelly she made, however he turns it down. Tamamo instructs the Heavenly Knights to switch the elemental seal with a weakening of holy energy in the Four Towers in order to weaken the angels and allow access to Heaven. After the meeting, Luka later visits Erubetie in her room, where he asks her a few questions. Erubetie states that she found it beneficial for her race if she became the Monster Lord and planned to oppress the humans, but acknowledges that her methods were wrong. She also noticed something about her fight with Amphisbaena, but falls silent shortly. Once peace has arrived, Erubetie plans to repair Undine's Spring and asks Luka to help her with peaceful relations with humans. About the oddly structured room, which seems to be a waterway, Erubetie says that she feels at ease when a strong current comes through three times a day, and offers Luka to join her, which he politely declines. Erubetie arrives at the top of her tower, but is ambushed by Amphisbaena. Erubetie resorts to feeble attacks and notes Amphisbaena weakening from overuse. Erubetie then employs her ultimate attack: Colony Fusion, the same technique she tried to use to blow herself up with Luka. Amphisbaena assumes Erubetie is bluffing, but weakly struggles as Erubetie goes through. The attack turns out to be a slightly weaker explosion that destroys a bit of Erubetie while vaporizing the chimera. Erubetie and the rest of the Heavenly Knights then successfully disrupt the world's holy energy. During the final battle with Ilias, Erubetie arrives second, using her Aqua Pentagon to shield Luka and Alice from the evil goddess's Titus's Wave. However, Ilias immediately destroys the barrier with her Holy Flare attack, leaving her enemies surprised but prompts Erubetie to nearly self-sacrifice herself by shielding her comrades with her body, wishing to protect the hope of the future. However, the slime queen easily reaches her limit and her comrades convince her to stop and retreat. Ilias then taunts Alice, saying she hoped Erubetie would have died, but Alice replies that she doesn't allow her fellows to sacrifice themselves. During the one month after Ilias's defeat and Luka recovers from his coma, Erubetie has tried to push forward for coexistence, now residing in Plansect Village. When Luka visits her, she asks him to lecture her on coexistence. If he agrees, Erubetie carts him back to her room in the Monster Lord's Castle, only to rape him with a large number of her clones. She tells him she intends to share the semen she collects from him with her slime girls, her own definition of "coexistence". Their "coexistence" continues for all eternity, resulting in a bad end. If Luka refuses, Erubetie goes silent and resumes her stoic nature. It is later revealed that Tamamo instructed Erubetie to test Luka's willpower to see if he was fit to be Alice's husband. In the flashback, Erubetie says she does not care, but agrees to make Luka take responsibility. Monsterpedia Entries Erubetie (1) “One of the Four Heavenly Knights, she is a slime monster. Called the Queen Slime, she is the most powerful of all the slime monsters. Able to divide and expand her body at will, her attacks are very unpredictable. She also seems to be capable of controlling water at will, using it to inflate her own body. In this way, she can even create a massive tsunami of slime. Hating humans that pollute the water, she rarely appears before them. If any human sets foot in her home, she will show them no mercy. Erubetie will use her body itself to wrap them up and dissolve them inside her slimy body. Not very interested in her duties as one of the Four Heavenly Knights, she rarely involves herself in their troubles. She has a calm personality, and is very fond of her fellow slime brethren. Due to that, her hatred of humans is deep-rooted.” Erubetie (2) “The Queen Slime and one of the Four Heavenly Knights, Erubetie boasts unmatched vitality among monsters. In actuality, she is a colony of over 10,000 slime spirits and other monsters that is controlled by a single will. Most willingly fused with Erubetie, but there are some who were attacked and taken by force. She cannot technically be called a Slime monster any longer. Erubetie keeps control over the colony inside her with her iron will. That said, the only ones taken inside her colony are females. Males are apparently incompatible with her, and are instead dissolved and eaten. When facing humans, she is filled with both anger and despair. At one point, she desired to live with humans in peace… But due to thousands of beings inside her, it may be that her personality has become quite confused.” Erubetie (End) “The Queen Slime, and one of the Four Heavenly Knights. Once against coexistence with humans, her mind has gradually changed as she has interacted with Hero Luka. She now works to make it so slimes and humans can coexist in peace. Erubetie pushes forward presentations and seminars on how to properly deal with water treatment and pollution, in order to clean up the environment and make it habitable for slimes. Not only is this beneficial for her slime race, but it improves the human quality of life as well.” Attacks First Battle Melt Storm: Powerful attack that deals a lot of damage and will cause a OHKO unless Gnome is in use and guard is up. Will trigger a thigh bukkake on loss. Second Battle Agartha Draw: Normal attack. Arcadia Spread: Normal attack. Xanadu Stroke: Normal attack. Shangri-La Screw: Normal attack that causes damage three times. Melt Storm: Powerful attack which deals a lot of damage and may lead to a one hit KO if Gnome isn’t summoned. Heaven’s Prison: Binding attack. May lead to Neverland Frontier on next turn. Requires 3 Attack with Sylph to break. Neverland Frontier: Binded attack during Heaven’s Prison which turns Luka back into a child and leads to a one hit KO via instant follow-up. *Divine Gale: Triggers bind status and deals damage. Lead to Divine Flow on next turn. *Divine Flow: Bound attack where Erubetie divides into another body and deals damage. Lead to Divine Draw on next turn. *Divine Draw: Bound attack where she is divided into three bodies and deals damage. Divine Destiny will be the next attack if Luka don’t keep Struggle on 3 turns after Divine Gale. Divine Destiny: Binded attack which leads to a one hit KO via instant follow-up. *Nuclear Fission Countdown: Ability to radiate extreme heat. Leads to Countdown to Oblivion. *Countdown to Oblivion: Countdown ability where the reaction inside Erubetie’s body begins. Other Skills *Fusion Reaction Start: First charge-up to Colony Fusion, rises temperature of her body. *D-T Reaction: Second charge-up to Colony Fusion, begins the condensing reaction of deuterium and tritium in her body. *Colony Fusion: Nuclear explosion attack. *Aqua Pentagon: Skill that manipulates time and space to nullify any physical attack. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview First Battle In the first battle, immediately use Gnome and then Guard; she’ll waste one turn talking a bit before launching a Melt Storm, and he can’t endure it without the two defenses up. On the next turn, Undine will intervene and stop the second attack. If defeated and overwhelmed by the whirlpool, Erubetie straddles Luka and performs a penetration through her lower body (slimes technically don't have vaginas) as her mucus consumes him. Afterward, he is then killed and dissolved into Erubetie’s food. Second Battle In the second battle, unlike Alma Elma or Tamamo, she will be fighting seriously from the very beginning. The use of Undine and Serene Demon Sword can help shave off a good amount of her HP before backing down to the Sylph + Gnome + Vaporizing Rebellion Sword combo. However, even with Sylph, there is still a high probability that Luka will not avoid her attacks, so maintain SP to allow for Meditation. Do not use Salamander early on in this battle, otherwise the later scripted events will not occur. She has three attacks that are potentially lethal: Melt Storm, which deals a whopping 1,500 damage (around 800 with Gnome up); Heaven’s Prison, a bind which requires attacking three times to break free; note that if she uses Neverland Frontier and Sylph isn’t up, it will be a one hit KO; and Divine Gale, another which leads to Divine Destiny which is an automatic loss if Luka does not Struggle three times. At the last bit of her HP, Erubetie will start dividing into triplets. Any attack (preferably a normal hit) will cause the defeated slime will be replaced. Salamander chimes in and instructs Luka to use her, boosting her power to the Purgatory Flame. Then use Vaporizing Rebellion Sword to eliminate the triplets. Erubetie will then grab onto Luka and put him into an unbreakable bind for three turns as she transforms into a bomb. After some dialogue, Luka convinces her to let go, and the battle will be over. Luka is unable to Surrender nor Request as she will not hesitate to explode. If Luka succumbs, Erubetie shrinks his body and mind into a child-like state, basically wiping his memory. She divides to prevent him from escaping, and each of them crowds him; one of them holds him down, another french kisses him, and the third gives him a handjob and soon does penetration. Instead of killing him, he is kept and raised as a sex toy. Evaluations Erubetie (1) “A pathetic defeat at the hand of one of the Four Heavenly Knights? Even though she's far stronger than you, it's still quite pitiful to watch you be eaten. You still can't defeat one of the Heavenly Knights. You should know that better than anyone. Try to survive a single blow, and a path will open up. Use every means possible that you know of to reduce damage. Now go, oh brave Luka. One day you'll have the power to defeat her...” Erubetie (2) “Now I know you've enjoyed Slimes ever since being a child... How did it feel turning back into a child, to a time before you started to disappoint me? Oh, silly me. Your first thought was about how you could disappoint me. Both her offensive power and ability to bind are quite strong, so Gnome is a must. Erubetie is a slime, so Sylph isn't very effective... But she will let you dodge one incredibly powerful move when you're in a bind state. Gnome is essential, and Sylph should be summoned as much as possible. In addition, her Melt Storm ability will deal up to 800 damage even with Gnome summoned. If your HP is less than 800, you risk an instant loss. Next, Heaven's Prison can't be broken from normally. You'll have to attack to escape. She's a difficult enemy, with many things to watch out for... But you should be able to beat her as you are now. Now go, oh brave Luka. Destroy the Queen of the Slimes, and defile their homeland, too.” Trivia *Despite the fact that she is the Queen Slime, she does not have any healing abilities, besides regenerating her clones. *According to Alice, due to her status as the Queen Slime, Erubetie can live and survive in any climate. *Erubetie is the only Heavenly Knight in the game to not appear in Chapter 1. Also, Erubetie so far has the least appearances out of the Four Heavenly Knights. This can be credited to her anti-social personality. *Erubetie is the only Heavenly Knight that does not require an active Spirit in order to inflict damage to her. In addition, she's the only one of the Four Heavenly Knights that doesn't have an ability imitating one the Four Spirits' level 2 ones: Alma Elma is able to use and teach Luka the Playful Wind skill, Tamamo is seen using Breath of the Earth twice, and Granberia is shown using a Serene Mind. *Erubetie and Luka have multiple exchanges in battle, which is why it is wise not to skip the text between attacks if one wants to follow along with the story. This marks the only time in battle where in-battle exchange occurs without any form of random interference coming from an outside source. *According to her second monsterpedia entry, she has a lot in common with Cassandra, both being monsters formed of a malleable substance, being gestalt monsters consisting of whatever they absorb with a core personality and having very nihilistic views on life in a “survival of the fittest” frame of mind. **With that in mind, the same entry also states that Erubetie cannot be technically regarded as a slime monster anymore. *Her Colony Fusion attack appears to be fairly versatile in regards to damage output; as in Chapter 2 when grappling Luka and attempting to kill him, she stated that the explosion would destroy all of Hellgondo. In Chapter 3 however, she was able to use it against Amphisbaena without destroying the tower the battle took place in. Gallery Fanart 46811971_p0.jpg 47880655_p0.jpg 37651664.jpg 41594800_m.png 45675176_p0.jpg 45675176_p1.jpg 45832939_m.jpg 46000156.jpg 1422848569043.jpg Erubetie.jpg|Erubetie with Background. Category:Artist: Kenkō Cross Category:Battles With Interferences Category:Bosses Category:Characters: Chapter 2 Category:Characters: Chapter 3 Category:Four Heavenly Knights Category:Monster Lord’s Castle Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 2 Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 3 Category:Monsters Category:Recurring Monsters Category:Royalty Category:Slimes Category:Undine’s Spring Category:Voracious Monsters